


Sègrediã’s Tales

by The_Admiral



Series: Sègrediã’s Tales [1]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Detective, F/M, Fantasy, Murder cases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Admiral/pseuds/The_Admiral
Summary: Sègrediã is the Queen’s Private Investigator. When strange things happen, he is the first on it.
Relationships: Thranduil/Lusa
Series: Sègrediã’s Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842847





	1. Mission 2

_The darkness is surrounding me while I'm running deeper into the night. The footsteps behind me are getting louder. And I can feel the cold forest floor dent under my feet. I'm looking behind me and the next moment I stumble over a branch and fall to the ground. Before I realize what is happening I see her standing bent over me. She raises her knife in the air and grips hold of me. Terrified, I look into her eyes. Then she brings the knife down and slices my throat. The next moment everything becomes black._   
  


_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lusa receives a strange letter.

Sègrediã walks towards his room. There he sits down in his chair and flips through his book. Someone knocks on the wooden door on the other side of the room. "Enter!" Thranduil, his foster mother's husband, walks in. "Sègrediã, your mother wants to speak to you." Sègrediã closes his book and follows him outside.

Once inside his mother's room he walks straight up to her. She sits in her brown tunic behind her desk. "What is it, nana?" Slowly she gets up and hands him over a piece of paper. It says in red letters: No one will be spared until you make me Queen of Avaria.   
  


_  
~Sègrediã's POV~_

The letter is definitely made of blood. And I wonder who's blood. "We seem to have a killer in our realm. I want you to investigate this and find out who's behind it all." She tells me. "Of course mother. I will help you from inside the palace and investigate the papers and the evidence we will get." She explains. I nod and look over the paper one more time. Behind me I feel Thranduil noiseless moving around the room. I know he is the King and he is reliable, but it keeps suspicious to me. I tell my mother I will start working on it tomorrow and thereafter leave the room.  
  


Notebook

February 2th. 06:00 AM, Avaria.

_My mother told me yesterday evening about the first murder. We haven't found the body yet but a search team will look for it today. Even though I have no idea who this mysterious killer is yet, I don't expect this to be the last murder. My plan today: help the search team find for the body and investigate what exactly has happened._

In the hallway I walk into Mark. "Good morning, Mark. Have you perhaps heard of the murder yet? I indeed have. If there is anything I could do for you, just ask. Of course Mark." He bows and walks further. I see the searching team already waiting for me outside. First I grab some lunch out of the kitchen. There I meet up with the cook. "Ah, Fazinhar." Fazinhar turns around and bows. Fazinhar is a brown haired elf and works as cook for my mother, the Queen. He is tall and mostly wears clothes as white as possible. Fazinhar is a good spy too, he has helped me with some cases. He knows a lot of secrets from everyone here in and outside the palace. "Fazinhar, I'm working on a new case. I would appreciate it if you could tell me when you've heard anything suspicious. Of course, my lord Sègrediã. As always you can count on me."

I follow the rest of the group into the forest. They're already searching for like an hour. I ride beside the captain of the group. My aunt Emily. She also leads the army together with Mark, Slish and Lusa. While the others are searching, we're talking and waiting for one of the others to come back with news. "So, how are you doing today? Quite well. I hope my brothers won't be bothering me today." Emily laughs. "Spoke to Thranduil lately? No, why? Is it necessary? Maybe. He is involved with this case too." I agree. I'm quite sure he didn't had as many murder cases in his Woodland Realm than he has here. "I will when it becomes necessary." And directly after I've finished my sentence we hear someone approaching us. "Captain!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil is being suspicious.

Emily turns around and we follow the girl. What we see makes Emily gasp. There, on the forest floor lays a bloodied body. I dismount of my horse and step closer to the body. It's a brown haired elf who looks no older than me. His hair is dirty from the mud and his face is filled with tears and blood. It doesn't look like he has been killed long ago. The blood is still liquid so probably is this the body we were looking for. I kneel by the body and think: _How could anyone possibly live with this?_ The boy is barely an adult. He still could have had a whole life before him. What now is taken all away from him. I lay my fingers on the still open eyes. They're full of fear and pain. I close them. 

Back in my room. I grab my notebook and my pen.

Notebook

February 2th. 12:00 noon, Avaria.

_We have found the body. It is a young boy from about my age with long, brown hair and brown eyes. He is found in the forest._ _36°36'12.2"N 30°24'43"E from the palace. Killed by knives, probably yesterday night. That's all we know so far._

I close the notebook and head towards my mother's study. My mother sits behind her desk. On the wall hangs a large murder board. It's quite empty still. I walk up to her. "Isn't Emily helping this time? No. She is spending time with her new boyfriend. Ah." I give her the evidence I've collected. She carefully looks at it. "Have you found any fingerprints on the body? Still working on that. Avallo regartiõn. (Hand me that over)" I pick up the magnifying glass she's pointing at. "Emily said we should talk to Thranduil about this. So?" She asks while continuing with what she is doing. She doesn't really seem te care so I decide not to talk about it any further. Then she puts all the stuff away and grabs the letter. "I have found some fingerprints on this. If you could give me a copy of the fingerprints on the body then we can look if they match. I'll do that. Have you found anything else? Not yet. I will investigate the blood to track down who this person was. Who his friends were and his family. Right, I'll go to Mark to see if they're ready with the fingerprints yet." I walk out and straight to Mark's study.

On my way down there I see Emily and her new boyfriend kissing. It's a fair haired Avarian in purple clothes. I walk further and finally reach the mortuary. In the center of the room on a sort of table lies the corpse. I step in and stare at the corpse. "Ah Sègrediã, we've just finished the blood tests. And the fingerprints?" Mark walks over to a table and picks some thin papers up. "This are the copies of the fingerprints on the corpse. Where did you find them? A couple on his clothes by his shoulders and some on his neck and face." I nod and say my thanks to Mark whereafter I walk back to Lusa.

"Recording the fingerprints on the shoulders and neck, the killer has probably hold him down while killing him." I nod and walk towards the murder board of my mother. "Have you compared the fingerprints yet? Almost done." She informs me from behind the desk. I wait until she stands up and tells me she's done. "They don't. They don't match." She concludes after a while. That's not what I had expected though. "So there are two different people." Still thinking she nodds. "So, summarized, someone is killed. We have two people, one sent us a letter and the other has killed the boy. Right. And the one who sent the letter wants to become Queen. That's all we know." Lusa sighs. "It's nearly time for dinner, let's continue this tomorrow." I agree.

In the dining room I sit down at the table. My brother, Sonhar is already there and already eating. "I believe nana has once told us to wait until everyone is at the table." Sonhar smiles and I laugh. "Where have you been today? You missed Carmeiro's 'wonderful' singing." He laughs. "Well, gladly. I had another case today. What about? Some boy has been killed in the forest and we've received a weird letter from someone. The killer? We thought that, but the fingerprints on the letter and the corpse doesn't match. Oh." Sonhar puts another piece of food in his mouth. I sigh. "By the way, I had such a strange encounter with Thranduil today. Do you want to hear?" He asks excited. I nod while grabbing a few strawberries from his plate. "Well, so I was cleaning his and nana's room today. And then suddenly Thranduil walked in and asked me what I was doing. So I told him that I was cleaning his room. Then he sat down on the edge of the bed and kept watching me for a little while. Then he grabbed a book and started reading. But I already noticed that he was just still watching me and that he wasn't reading. Anyway, when I asked him why he was watching me the whole time he suddenly became very nervous and told me to not tell anything to Lusa. And after that he told me to get out." He finishes. I raise one eyebrow. "That's weird. Thought that too. And you know what, I think he's cheating on her. He would never do that. Everyone can change." He says while rolling his eyes. Sonhar chuckles but I'm absolutely not. I have no idea where this was about, but let's keep it in mind.


	4. Chapter 4

That night I didn't sleep very well. I was up all night thinking about the case. When I finally almost fall asleep, I hear a scream. Immediately I get out of bed and leave my room. But when I open the door I am shocked for a moment. Opposite me hangs a bloodied corpse pinned with knives to the wall. Above the head was written: 'Do not underestimate me!' In blood. Quick enough almost the whole palace is here to look at the corpse. My mother is the first to approach and looks at the face of the person on the wall. She sighs and scratches her nose. The dead body belonged to one of her most trustful guards, Gibsoñao. 

While some people are busy with loosening the corpse, I walk around seeking for something suspicious. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. Fazinhar stands behind me and motions me to follow him. Away from the crowd, he starts talking. And I listen very attentively. "I've got some information you might like. Speak. I was just on my way to my room when it happened. I was very close to the crime scene though. I saw someone running away in a golden cloak. A golden cloak? Right. Only people of the palace have a golden cloak. Have you seen anything else? Not much, but the person who ran away had definitely been a man. A tall man. How tall? Like the Queen. Thank you Fazinhar." He bows and turns around to head back to his room.

In the meanwhile when I'm heading back to my room I hear two people talking. I look around and turn another corner. In the distance I see Emily talking to her boyfriend. She seems irritated. Luckily I'm close enough to hear them talking. "No, I'm not going to do that, Oraño!" Yells Emily. "But you want this, too right!? Not in this way!!!" She shouts louder. "But listen.." I can't hear the rest of the sentence since he had decided to step closer to his lover and whisper it to her. But whatever it is, it seems to be okay. Cause after that she's suddenly calm again. "Right, okay. No more trouble, okay? Aye." They walk away.

The next morning I walk towards the dining room to eat some breakfast before returning to work. I walk past my mother's room and hear two people talking inside. The door is ajar. I look through the narrow doorway. Thranduil and one of our maids are talking. Doesn't seems like a happy talk though. There seems to be something wrong. The maid is definitely really mad with him about something. But what, and why? _Why would a maid talk like this to her King? And what might the King have done to make her so angry with him?_ Unfortunately that questions remain unanswered since none of them mentions the cause of this conversation. But I remain patient and wait until the end of the conversation. Suddenly the maid tells Thranduil to come with her to the bathroom. To my suprise he follows her. _Do they know I'm eavesdropping?_ I don't have much time to think until I hear a soft moan of pain. It seems like it would have gotten louder but something stopped the sound. It wasn't a girly moan though, so I assume it was the King. _But who would even dare to hurt someone of the royal family? Let alone the King! And why would Thranduil just let that happen?_ More and more questions are filling my head. Perhaps Emily was right, and I should go talk to Thranduil. Suddenly I'm interrupted from my thoughts and see the maid coming out of the room. She grabs something from the desk and then heads towards the door. Quickly I run away and wait around the corner. The maid walks out of the room like nothing has happened and closes the door behind her. _This is strange._


	5. Chapter 5

Mark is helping nana with something when I walk in. "Nana, you might wanna hear this." She looks my way and motions me to sit down. Mark stays in the room. "I was heading towards breakfast when I heard two people talking inside your room. I watched through the narrow doorway and saw Thranduil talking with some maid. What maid?" She interrupts. "Uhm.. brown hair, blue eyes... silver robes. Did she have a spider brooch?" I think deep and try to imagine the maid again. "Yes, she had indeed. Amelia." Nana concludes with a sigh. "Where was it about? I don't know, I could't clearly conclude something. But the maid seemed definitely mad with him about something." Nana frowns. "Finally she told him to follow her to the bathroom. I couldn't see what was happening but I do know that she must have hurted him somehow. After that she walked out of the room." Nana sighs. "That's strange. One of them might have something to do with the murders." Nana raises him an eyebrow but I can see in her eyes that she also knows that Mark might be right about that. "Or both." Adds Mark after a few moments. "I would talk to Thranduil later. In the meanwhile I want you to keep an eye on Amelia. Aye." I get up and walk away.

_~Lusa's POV~_

Sègrediã leaves the room and Mark and I are once again alone. "Do you really think my husband has something to do woth those murders?" I ask him, knowing what the answer would be. "Right now, everyone is suspicious." I nod. "That would explain the different blood examples. What? If they both have something to do with this." That might be very true! I tell Mark to look if his theory is right and walk back to my room. _Let's pay a little visit to Thranduil then._

I open the door to my room expecting to see something shocking. But when I walk in there seems to be nothing strange. Thranduil lies on our bed, reading a book. He looks up when he hears the door opening. "Good morning meleth. Good morning." I close the door and join him on the bed. He puts the book away and sits upright. "What is it?" He tries to ask normal, but I can feel how nervous he is. "Like you know, Sègrediã and I are investigating this murder case. And I would like to know what you all know about it." He only stares at me but doesn't answers. He even seems to be getting more nervous every second. I get up and walk towards the bottle of wine at the table against the wall. I pour myself a glass full while waiting for an answer. "I.. I do not know anything about it. If I would, I would have told you my love." He says kind while breathing faster. But kindness is not going to help me with this case. I know he's hiding something from me. "You do, you're hiding something. Tell me what it is." I turn around to face him. "I swear I'm not hiding anything from you." He says more calmer this time. He sighs and heads for the door. Only I'm faster and stop him. "First answer my question." He hadn't expect this and faces me shocked. "Sit. First talking, then leaving." I order him. Without saying anything he sits down on the bed. Quickly I grab the key and lock the door. I put the key back in my robes and walk back to my wine. "Now. Are you going to tell me or should I wait until we both die from hunger? I already told you I'm not hiding anything." He sneers. Not that getting angry is going to help him in any way. I'm really not letting him go because of that. "Fine, then we will be staying here for a very long time." Not that I'm getting any answer back from him. "You know, all you have to do is just tell me what's going on and you can go. NOTHING!!!!!!" He buries his face in his hands. _This is going to be a long day.._.

_  
~Sègrediã's POV~_

I search through the palace for Amelia. In the hallways I meet up with Emily. "Sègrediã." She bows. I bow, too. "Did you had a fight yesterday? Aye.. About what? Oh, just some things. I wanted things that way and he wanted it different. You know, the usual. Ah.. I actually love to have my chain back. Oh, right!" She sighs. "I left it by Oraño. I'm sure he doesn't mind if I'll go in to get it." I follow her. "I'll come with you."

We enter Oraño's room. Emily seeks through his stuff to find the chain. In the meanwhile I seek a little through his stuff, too. A lot of papers. And... a letter from Thranduil. I pick the letter up and read it.

_'I never had anything against you._

_I'll do my very best._

_Thranduil.'_


	6. Chapter 6

I don't completely understand where the letter is about. How do they even know each other? I fold it up and keep it inside my robes. "Ah, here it is." Emily hands me over the chain with a smile. "Thank you." I smile back and we walk away. I head to nana's study first. Perhaps they already have some information about the two boys. I open the door and see Mark sitting behind the desk. "Mark." He looks up from his work and smiles at me. "Sègrediã! I'm glad you're here, I could use your help. Of course, by the way, I've found something." Mark frowns. I grab the letter and throw it in front of him at the desk. After a little while he sighs and takes a closer look on it. "Thranduil? Indeed. Like I thought. Has Lusa already talked with him? I don't know, I haven't saw her anymore. Hm..." I sit down at the edge of the desk. "Do you already have any information regarding the two boys? Aye!" Mark says more enthusiastic. He stands up and walks over to the murder board. He takes off one piece of paper. "This is from the first one. His name is Rovaño. He's born in Avaria, his parents' names are Faliza and Paulo. He doesn't works anywhere. He has two brothers. Malo en Syhlo. Both younger." There he stops. "Hm.. let me hear the second one." Mark takes another paper off the board. "Gibsoñao. A palace guard. Both parents are dead. Has no further family. Also born in Avaria." Mark sighs. "Nothing actually in common." I sit down in the chair. I bury my head in my hands and rub my temples. _Why would you kill someone...? Fights?_ I think deeper and suddenly know the answer. _Love! Of course!_ "Mark, can you find out which girlfriends they both have had? I will."

Six hours have passed. It's evening and both Thranduil and Lusa have missed dinner. Luckily for Lusa she always keeps some food in her room and even in her robes. Thranduil doesn't and after all is becoming very hungry now. 

_~Lusa's POV~_

I sigh. He's really not going to tell me. In that case I would have to come up with a new plan. In the meanwhile I've been started to play some things on my guitar. Thranduil still hasn't said a word. I stop playing and look behind me where's he's reading a book. "Listen, I kinda had it by now. So, either you're going to tell me now or you're going to the dungeons until we've solved this case." He does looks at me, but remains quiet. I sigh. _That would be the dungeons then_. I put my guitar aside and just want to walk up to Thranduil to bring him to the dungeons until I remember something else. I sit down opposide him on the bed. It's strange though, he has never been this quiet before. "I would like you to take your robes off." I can tell from the look he's giving me that he finds this sudden reaction utterly strange. But he does as I say and takes his robes off, doubful at one point: his sleeves. I don't like to wait any longer and pull the sleeves off before he can protest. What I see is a big cut in his arm. Surely from his elbow up to his wrist. Quickly he moves the sleeve over it again. "It's nothing, just a scratch." A shake my head like no. "That's not a scratch you know. Why is it there? I.. I cut myself on a knife.. this morning... in the kitchen." I raise one eyebrow. _Sure_...

"Honest or dungeons? I am honest! Lusa I love you, I would not hide anything from you, believe me!" He takes my hands in his own and looks hopefully at me. "Then what was that conversation about with Amelia? Nothing, I borrowed something from her and I didn't gave it back in time. That's all, really." And then we're interrupted by Sègrediã. "Don't believe it nana, I think he's the murderer. And do you wanna know why?" He takes a letter out of his robes and hands it over to me. Thranduil seems quite shocked. I read the letter. "I found it in Oraño's room. Oraño, isn't that Emily's new boyfriend? Aye." I sigh and nod. "Sègrediã, get the guards." I hand him the letter back and he walks out to call the guards. I get up and walk back to the table. "Lusa, you're not actually going to lock me away in the dungeons, are you? As long as you're suspicious you stay in the dungeons. Just like anyone else would have to." The guards has came into the room and they grab both Thranduil's arms. He shakes them off and walks by himself with six guards surrounding him.

They walk further down the stairs. They grab Thranduil by his arms again and lead him to a dungeon. One guard takes the keys off his belt and opens the door. The other two who are holding him throw him inside. Then they lock the door and walk away. Thranduil looks around the dirty dungeon he has gotten himself into. The situation doesn't looks good for him right now.


	7. Chapter 7

_~Sègrediã's POV~_

The day went by really too quick. I sit down behind my desk and open my notebook.

Notebook

February 3th. 10.05 PM, Avaria.

_We are not much further with this case yet. First we've got to find out if my theory is correct. What is: that both Gibsoñao and Rovaño have dated the same girl once as the killer. That the killer is mad that they have dated her and therefore killed them. In the meanwhile we finally have our prime suspect: King Thranduil. We don't know what he has to do with this and if he's even the killer. Until we've got that answers he stays in the dungeons. Also do we have a second prime suspect now: Emily's boyfriend, Oraño. He had a letter from Thranduil in his room. If they're both guilty then the different manuscripts would also make more sense._

The next morning I wake up by someone knocking on my door. Hastily I get out of bed and open the door. My brother Lasoã appears in the doorway. "Didi, come look!" He says while pulling me along down the halls. I follow him towards the beach. There I see a crowd surrounding something. I step towards the crowd and push my way through them. There I see a boy lying in the sand. His face is pale and he lies in a pool of blood. Luckily some guards from the palace arrived to keep the crowd on distance. I and some guards investigate the murder. This boy is definitely Avarian and has blond hair. His eyes are already closed. Together with a guard, called Solmarelo, I search for the cause of his dead. "Take his tunic off." I tell him. When the boy's tunic is off we can see the cause of his dead. He's stabbed by knives. Three cuts are formed in his belly. And one in his throat, too. "Take him away." I order the guards while getting up and cleaning my hands with a towel.

In nana's study. I pin the next information on the board. "So, three murders. Mark, do you already have the information about that last one? Yes, and yes. He also dated that same girl. What's her name? The girl's name is Diamantal." _So, I was right_. "Do you know where she lives? Yes.” Mark writes a note and hands it over to me. I grab my stuff and walk towards the door. "Time to pay a little visit to our girl." I close the door behind me. 

_~Lusa's POV~_

I share one look with Mark and then put my hat on and walk out. In my beautiful Indiana Jones outfit I head towards the dungeons. On my way down there I meet up with my sister, Emily. "Hey, Em!" She turns around and walks in my direction. "What is it? Listen, we've found out that you're boyfriend and my husband were sending letters to each other. Do you know anything about that?" Emily thinks and then shakes her head. "No. I did heard Thranduil is in the dungeons. Right, and this is part of the reason why. Oraño is our second prime suspect. If you know any more information about him or suspicious things, please tell me, Sègrediã or Mark. I will!" I bow and continue my walk to the dungeons.

When I arrive by the last and darkest dungeon I see my husband sitting in a corner with his knees up and his arms burying his face. "Do you have anything to say?" To my frustration he remains silent. "You know I won't let you out until you tell me everything. I don't have anything to tell you." He answers not looking up at me. I sigh. There must be some way to make him talk. "You do, you know a lot. You just don't tell me. Why not? Why won't you tell me? Are you scared? Does someone threatens you?" No word escapes his lips. Then I realize. _He is. He is being threatened_. "By who? Who threatens you? If you tell me I'll let you out. I will sent extra guards to protect you. Just. Tell. Me." After a long while he finally speaks. "They'll kill me. They? There are more? Yes." Ah. _And who?_ "Who are they? Tell me their names. There are two." Finally we get to know who the killers are.


	8. Chapter 8

_~Sègrediã's POV~_

I knock on the door from the small house. A girl with long brown hair appears in the doorway. _She is indeed beautiful._ "Hello. My name is Sègrediã. Can I come in? Of course." She answers kind. The house is indeed small. The kitchen and living room are one chamber. And there is one door, which probably then leads to the bed and bathroom. "Want some coffee, my Lord? Please, call me Sègrediã. And yes, coffee is fine." She walks into the kitchen and prepares some hot water. I sit down on the couch in the centre of the room.

The girl gives me the cup with coffee and sits down in a chair opposite me. "Your name is Diamantal, am I right? Yes, it is. What are you here for? I'm the private investigator from the Queen. I am here concerning the murder cases. Do you know anything about that? No. No, I did heard two people has been murdered, but I don't know anything more than that." She explains normally. She doesn't seem to lie. I nod in understanding and take a sip from my coffee. "Three people have been murdered by now, this morning we found the third one. Perhaps you know anything about the three victims." Sègrediã takes some papers out of his robes. These are three sketches of the victims. He drops them on the small wooden table in front of Diamantal. She looks at it in great shock. "Did you know those people? Y-yes! These were my boyfriends! All of them? Yes!" She cries out. After I've saw what this has done to her I quickly take the sketches away. "Do you have any idea who could have done this? No, I..." She seems to think. "Did you have any other boyfriends? Yes! Yes, two. The first one is called Carralação. But that was a long time ago that we had something. The second one is the one I still have as my boyfriend now. What is his name? Oraño." _I knew it._

Mark, nana and I are in the study. "We finally know who the killers are." Starts nana. "More? Yes, Thranduil told me there are two. What did Diamantal told you? She said that Oraño is her boyfriend and that he probably wanted to kill all the other boyfriends she has ever had. There is one left though. His name is Carralação. We must keep him save in the palace with guards." Suggests Mark. "Right. Nana, who is the second killer? Thranduil told me there were three people involved. Himself, who had to write most of the papers and sentences by the dead bodies. Oraño, who was only the boss. And his right hand, Amelia. She did the murders. Pretty good teamwork." Says Mark. "Indeed. That explains the different fingerprints." Nana lies down to different papers on the desk. "This one, the first letter we got. It is not Thranduil's manuscript. It must be Amelia's, since she's the only girl. The second one is definitely Thranduil's, since his name is written down the letter." I step closer to see the two letters. "We must get the guards and lock Amelia and Oraño away before they escape this place." Both nana and I walk out and tell the guards to look everywhere for these two murderers.

Finally I walk into Emily and ask her to show me where Oraño is. She tells me he's in his room and follows me. With ten guards behind me I storm into the room. Oraño indeed sits behind his desk. "Guards, arrest him! Take him to the dungeons!" The guards grab him by his arms and bring him to the dungeons.

_~Lusa's POV~_

I walk into Amelia's room. Only is it empty. Amelia has already left.


	9. Chapter 9

_~Lusa's POV~_

I walk into Amelia's room. Only is it empty. Amelia has already left. "Damned!" I facepalm. I look around and see my husband quietly approaching. I separate me from the guards and approach Thranduil. "Do you know where she is." He shakes his head. "Probably ran away." I sigh. I tell Thranduil to get to our room and not to leave it until we've caught her. Then, together with the guards I head outside. First I seek for my son. Hopefully he has more luck than we. "Ah, Sègrediã. Have you got him? Yes, we did. The guards locked him away in the dungeons. What about Amelia? We couldn't find her, she probably ran away. Tell your guards to search the palace." I order. He nods and then walks back to his guards.

After one hour searching we still haven't found her. It's already getting dark outside so we decide to look further tomorrow. While I'm heading back to my room to check on Thranduil I walk past the kitchens where one of my cooks, which I know his name is Fazinhar, is apparently nervously waiting for me. "My Queen! Fazinhar, what is it? Have you found her? No. Then I think I know where she is. She can't be far though, if she'll try to leave Avaria she'll have to pass Sslassia and they will kill her for sure." I interrupt. "You're right, she's in the palace. In the palace?!" I repeat shocked. "I saw her walking with a knife through the hallways. None of the guards saw her. When she noticed I spied on her, she pressed the knive to my throat and told me to shut my mouth or else she would kill me next." Next? "Where did she go? There!" He points to his right. "If I'm not wrong regarding your bedroom. She probably wants to kill your husband after he's told you everything. When did you saw her? A few minutes ago. Thank you for telling Fazinhar. You might be a good partner to Sègrediã. Thank you, my Queen." After that I quickly head to my bedroom. In the meanwhile searching for Sègrediã and some guards.

When we reach my room I notice that the door is locked. "Damned!" I whisper. So without thinking I kick the door open. The guards stay behind me. Amelia stands bent over my husband with a knife in her hand that she just wanted to bring down. Immediately she turns her head in my direction. I grab my whip out of my belt and take her down with it. She falls to the ground, but doesn't drop the knife. Before she is able to get up I jump on top of her. In the meanwhile while we fight I try to get hold of the knife.

_~Sègrediã's POV~_

While nana is fighting the maid I walk over to Thranduil. Unfortunately she has already managed to cut him a few times, since his wrists are cut and he has several stab wounds in his abdomen. First I grab a cloth and rip it into two pieces. Which I then bind around his two injured wrists. Then I call the guards and tell them to bring the King to the healing room. When they've brought the half-conscious King out, I turn back to the fight. Nana has managed to give the woman so many blows that she's passed out. "Finally." Nana says then. "Guards, bring her to the dungeons!" Orders she. When they've done that I look back at my mother. "Well, I guess the case is solved then." I nod. "In that case, good night." We both laugh. "Wait, Sègrediã." I turn around. "Is it possible for me to stay in your room tonight?" I look in the direction where she is looking at. Both half of her bed and the ground are red from Thranduil's blood. "Right, of course." I chuckle.

Nana sits down on my bed and takes her shoes off. I sit down behind my desk to do one last thing.

Notebook

February 4th. 23.34 PM, Avaria.

_Today we've finally solved the case. After nana has managed to get Thranduil talk he told her who the killers were. Also when I paid a visit to Diamantal, she told me that all the victims has once been her boyfriend and finally told me that Oraño was too. It appears that Thranduil wasn't that guilty after all. He only helped them writing the letters and stuff because they threatened to kill him otherwise. Amelia worked for Oraño and did the murders while Oraño himsef only gave both of them the orders of what to do. Amelia tried the last moment to escape and to kill Thranduil. That would have worked have we not came into the room and caught her. My mother finally knocked her out and we brought an injured King Thranduil to the healing room. And so did we solved this case._

_~Sègrediã_


End file.
